


Risky Business

by Fiona0707



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benji is the most adorable dork, Ethan is incapable of not being an enigmatic bastard, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, vague spoilers for Fallout
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: “站在门口的可能是个杀手，”Ethan强调着，他走进屋子，关好身后的门，锁上锁舌，然后拴好了链条。“呃，”Benji摆了摆手，仿佛要把这个想法抹掉，“如果真的有个杀手，我确信你会潜伏在他身后，随时准备着救下我的性命，就像往常一样。”“或许吧，”Ethan终于露出一丝纵容的微笑，“但如果你遵循最基本的安全条款，我也能有那么一点点安心。”Benji把咖啡桌上那一堆外卖盒子和空薯片袋拽下来扔进垃圾桶，对他身后的人说，“当你开始遵守规则的时候，我会遵循它们，'没有我不想跳的悬崖'先生。”





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Risky Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546249) by [ORiley42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42). 



“该死，” Benji恨恨地扔掉了他的手柄，屏幕上他控制的虚拟角色胜利地站在一条被杀死的龙身上。他原本希望这款新游戏能给他带来超过几个小时的消遣，但和过去几周发生的事情比起来，这游戏看起来是如此肤浅而空洞。

他又一次变得无所适从起来，在发生在克什米尔的、如同灾难的工作结束后，他迎来了一次强制休假。他和队友们没有联系，只有Luther给他寄了一张明信片，上面显示他正在某个温暖的沙地享受假期。Benji在工作中已经出够了远门，感谢上天，他对进行一场这样的旅行毫无兴趣。离开了那些显示屏，他也没有什么爱好。所有这些都累加起来，让他在这样一个美好的周六下午烦躁地坐在他的公寓里无事可做。

如同命运回应了他内心的呼喊，一阵轻敲声敲响了他的门。

他从沙发上弹起来，冲过去打开了门。

“Ethan！”他叫出声来，兴奋地发现他的朋友站在门外。

Ethan皱了皱眉头，“你甚至都懒得去检查一下门镜？”

Benji叹了口气，“我也很高兴见到你。”

“站在门口的可能是个杀手，”Ethan强调着，他走进屋子，关好身后的门，锁上锁舌，然后拴好了链条。

“呃，”Benji摆了摆手，仿佛要把这个想法抹掉，“如果真的有个杀手，我确信你会潜伏在他身后，随时准备着救下我的性命，就像往常一样。”

“或许吧，”Ethan终于露出一丝纵容的微笑，“但如果你遵循最基本的安全条例，我也能有那么一点点安心。”

Benji把咖啡桌上那一堆外卖盒子和空薯片袋拽下来扔进垃圾桶，对他身后的人说，“当你开始遵守规则的时候，我会遵循它们，'没有我不想跳的悬崖'先生。”

Ethan笑了，他的笑声低沉但真挚，Benji心里随之涌上一股疼痛。天啊，他之后绝对会怀念这个笑声。

草草整理之后，他转过身来，Ethan现在看起来比他被送到美国医院的时候好太多了，他当时看起来就像撞毁了一架直升机然后被一个疯子打得半死那样。

伤口和淤青现在都几乎消失了，他的动作恢复了他一贯以来的轻松和优雅。

“你的伤都愈合好了吗？”Benji问道。

“尽我需要的可能吧，”Ethan给出了一个难以捉摸的回答。

“那就是‘不’咯，在你崩开你的缝线或者其他什么东西之前，坐下来吧。”

“事实上，”Ethan抓住Benji的肩膀把他转过来，直到他们视线相接，“有件事我想和你谈，很重要的事。”

“呃……”在近距离接触Ethan时，Benji总是难以思考或是发言，而他正紧紧抓住他肩膀的事实让这一切变本加厉。

Ethan严肃的追问着，“你知道我对你的感觉吗，Benji？”

“嗯……相当喜欢，对吗？大体上…是好评？”Benji猜测着，焦虑在他胸口里绽放，“至少是亲切的？我的意思是，我认为我们的友谊领土非常稳固，但你给我的表情让我怀疑在这七年的大部分时间里，我是不是被蒙骗了……哦， _天哪_ ，如果你现在告诉我在这一切发生之后我们甚至都不是朋友——”

Ethan吻了他。他的嘴唇在源头处截住了Benji的下一句话，在一次、两次、三次心跳的时间里，他的唇瓣轻柔的贴在那里，然后小心翼翼的退开。

“这就是我对你的感觉，”Ethan在低语中澄清着。

“噢，”Benji眨巴着眼睛，“你是不是……这是不是……这就像……一个测试？”

Ethan眯起眼睛，“啊，不是。”

“某种……秘密行动？”

“绝对不是。”

“哦，行吧，”Benji轻嘲一声，他的大脑在困惑的循环中嗡嗡作响，“所以，你只是跳进我的公寓然后毫无理由的吻我？”

“对你有感觉，想要吻你，这对你来说不是一个足够好的理由吗？”

“我……”Benji发自肺腑的了解了他的电脑在系统崩溃时的感受，这感觉有点像在火上炙烤，同时在冰中浸泡。

“你……”Benji戳了戳Ethan的胸口，“对我……有感情，”他热切的指着自己的脸。

“是的，”Ethan耐心的确认着。

“好吧，那……但是……”Benji语无伦次地说，“你开展这种感情业务多久了？”

Ethan歪了歪脑袋，考虑着，“在我的心脏在卡萨布兰卡停止跳动之后，我睁眼看到你低头看着我，那一瞬间我就明白了。”

“那很合适……”Benji沉思道，懒洋洋的回想着Bogart和Bergman，然后，“等一下，那是好几年前在摩洛哥！”

Ethan没有反对。“我花了很久才想明白。直到你跟着我进入那个有核爆危险的地区，我才意识到和你保持距离并不能保证你的安全。”

“所以，一直以来，你就任凭我在那里苦苦挣扎？”

Ethan的眼睛亮了起来，“你在苦苦挣扎？”

“闭嘴，我没有，”Benji双臂交叉，“我完全冷静，完全抽离，完全没有抱着一桶巧克力冰淇淋暴哭，如果那就是你在想的。”

“我之前没想那些，但现在是了。”

Benji瞪着Ethan，试图聚集起他所有的怒气，但说实话，那收效甚微，“我知道物理意义上，我根本没有任何机会杀了你；但是 _精神_ 上，我现在已经谋杀你好多次了。”

“好的好的，那样你在我身上苦苦挣扎的那些时间就真的白费了。”

Benji用手抹了一把脸，“我怕是再也过不去这个梗了，我……老天，你这个 _混蛋_ ，”Benji看起来想推Ethan一把，但却舍不得这么去做，“你这个人就是他妈不肯亮底牌。”

“这对你来说是什么新闻吗？”

“我想不是，”Benji揉了揉后颈，感到一股愉快的、老套的慌乱开始顺着他的脊椎往上爬，“还有，附带的，”他开始喋喋不休，“我觉得在这次谈话的某个地方藏着一个我错过的双关，像是抓不到的痒，但我什么都没想到——”

Ethan再次吻住了他，这次他的手滑上了Benji的腰线并且慢慢收紧，直到他们毫无间隙。

“哦朋友……“当他们因缺氧而分开时，Benji喘息着说，“你看看，你终于找到了让我闭嘴的方法。”

“我不想让你闭嘴，”Ethan反驳说，“你的声音是全世界最棒的东西之一。'Ethan，你安全了'’Ethan，我们拿到了那个资产’’Ethan，Luther试图订没有菠萝的披萨，我需要你回来并实际阻止他这么做‘。”

“这就发生过那一回！”

“那时候我在一架飞船上真刀真枪的打架！”

“好吧，我承认就那一次行动里，我有点荒唐。”

“你在很多场合都非常荒唐，而这是你身上我最喜欢的事情之一。”

“你……你不能只说那些事情，”Benji喘着气，希望他的膝盖是因为一些可怕的未确诊的生理状况而感到虚弱，而不是因为Ethan那个令人心碎的温柔笑容。

“但Julia呢？”Benji听到自己发出这样的疑问。他立马想要拿什么重物砸头然后昏倒，为什么要提起这个男人关于他 _前妻_ 的梦想来毁掉这一刻呢？

但Ethan毫无退缩，“你可能注意到她已经结婚了，和别的人。”

“是的，是的。抱歉。”

Ethan耸了耸肩，似乎在用他的肩膀说‘这很痛苦，但最后我真的很开心她在她的新生活中获得了安宁与爱’或者，至少Benji理解的是——Benji显然了解他的朋友，它可能意味着Ethan式的‘我鄙视现代艺术，同时牛油果也被高估了’。

“那……Ilsa？”Benji小心翼翼的提到。

“她怎么了？”

“我看看……我们应该直接从那个媲美电影明星的笑容开始，还是直接进入那些毫无瑕疵、位置完美的肌肉和线条？”

Ethan在回答前噘了噘嘴，“我听到的是：你要我让你和Ilsa在一起。”

Benji报复性的拍了一下Ethan的二头肌，“别装傻，你知道我在说什么。”

“我确实知道，但是逗你更好玩。”

“好吧，”Benji气鼓鼓地说，“我问得更清楚点：你有没有和我们神秘的英国盟友建立一种深入的、秘密特工和性感反派之间的、像豆荚里的豆子一样亲密的爱情联结？”

“你是在暗示我们都很辣，所以， _我_ 很辣吗？”

“你当然很辣！”Benji举起双手，“看在上帝份上，你能不能停止这种寻求恭维的钓鱼行为，好让我摆脱我痛苦的迷思？”

“Benji，”Ethan平静地说，他向前迈了一步，用手抚过Benji的双臂，将它们带回了他身边，“你正在把 _你自己_ 置于这种痛苦之中。我和Ilsa之间什么都没有。当然，我关心她，但我们俩之间没有未来可言。说实话，我不想要一个——她不是多年来一直陪伴我左右、每次行动都给我后援的那个人；她不是那个在彻底了解了我的好、我的坏、我的无聊和我极尽的疯狂之后依然坚持在我身边的那个人；她不是我在暴风雨中的岩石，不是我每次任务结束后的港湾；她不是那个让我继续前行、在我缺乏动力的时候推动我、并在我最需要的时候为我而战的人。”

Benji用一种徒劳的方式咬着他的脸颊内侧，以防止汹涌的情绪溢满他的脸，“那是，呃，那是……很重要的事情，你说的那个，”他弱弱的说道。

Ethan笑了，是那种眼底一片柔软、宛如少年的笑容。“Benji，我不希望你认为你是某种……排在Julia或者Ilsa之后的，某种第三名、安慰奖，因为事情不是那样的……”Ethan握住Benji的手，把它放在他胸膛上靠近心脏的地方，“在这里，绝不是那样的。”

Benji抽着鼻子，“你真是老套，”他说，假装他没有在这份宣言面前潸然泪下，“假如坏人看到你现在的样子，他们就再也不会怕你啦。”

“所以，无论如何，是时候让你把 _我_ 从我痛苦的迷思中解救出来了。”Ethan把Benji试图岔开话题的行为镇压下来。

“Hmm？”

“告诉我你的想要是否等同于我的想要，你是否想要给我们一个机会。”

“我——”Benji的声音在难以置信中逐渐减弱，然后他扯着Ethan的脖子把他拖过来，狠狠地吻了一下。

“我当然想要那个，你这个大傻子，”他在Ethan唇边粗暴地低声说，“搞得好像那有任何疑问一样。”

“好，”Ethan低声回应着，然后把他拽回了一个不加掩饰的、热情的、让Benji看见群星的拥抱里。

Ethan _理所当然的_ 吻就像是从一本非常下流的浪漫小说的书页中，或者可能是Benji更下流的梦里直接采摘来的。

“比小说更好，哈，”当他喘气时，Benji模糊地喃喃道。

“什么？”

“没什么，”Benji摇了摇头，想着他到底能不能停止在错误的时间讲错话，或许这是镌刻在他基因中的永恒弱点，“我大脑和嘴巴之间的转换有点迷糊。”

Ethan看着他，仿佛他是这个世界上最迷人的小东西，而不是一个失去语言过滤系统的普通的、笨拙的技术宅。

“快点，在你再次吻我、而我失去所有有意义的大脑机能之前，”Benji匆匆说道，“我们能同意彼此从此坦诚相待吗？关于这种情绪化的东西，我是说，工作以外的东西，我完全了解你在一些卧底任务中，不得不伪装到牙齿以潜入到澳大利亚议会或者其他什么，我的天你真的应该马上吻我要不然我可能永远不能停止瞎扯——”

Ethan温柔的打断了他，给了他一些能用舌头做的更好的事。

“是的，”Benji失控的嘴巴被完全包裹着，Ethan说，“我同意在我们的恋爱关系里保持诚实。”

恋爱关系！Benji晕头晕脑的想着，这样一个俗套的词汇曾经听起来如此甜蜜过吗？他再次把他们的嘴唇黏在一起，整个世界都不能把他和Ethan分开，更不要提呼吸这种微不足道的小事了。

“别现在晕倒在我身上，”当缺氧使得Benji不听话的膝盖在Ethan身下颤抖时，Ethan略带得意的笑道。

“不是每个人都能憋气六分钟，”Benji撅起嘴，然后那变成了一个笑容，“不过，你的确身体力行地做出了一个令人信服的示范。”

“这是你想要的双关语（pun）？还是说那只是双重语义（double-entendre）[2]？”

“我不知道。但我想也许我爱你，”Benji在这句话脱口而出的一瞬间就僵住了。也许，只要他静止不动，Ethan就看不见他，而他和他不合时宜的表白就会被完全无视地掉落在地板上。

哎，进化并没有给他这种极致伪装的天赋，因为Ethan肯定正在盯着他。他从Benji腰上腾出一只手捧住他的脸颊，不让他避开他的注视。

“我有没有跟你说过，我来这里想要告诉你的、我对你的那些感受到底是什么？”

“我想我抓住了重点，但是，从特异性的角度考虑……”Benji在期待中的放轻了声音。

“是爱，”Ethan坦白地说，“我爱你。”

“哈，”Benji坐回来，睁大了双眼，“我觉得对你来说开口说这句话要更难。但我犯蠢了，”双手锁在Ethan的夹克上让他靠近，他意识到，“我从来没有遇到过比你更爱我，或者更霸道的人。所以……我想修改我先前的陈述。”

看到Ethan充满担忧的表情，Benji的心都要碎了，所以他急忙澄清道：“我当然的确爱你。”

“噢，”现在轮到Ethan说不出话来了。但那没有持续多久，因为他比Benji更善于将他难以用语言表达的情感转化为生理行为—— _非常_ 肉体的行为。

一分钟后这一对撞进沙发里，Ethan用体重把Benji钉在绿色旧沙发靠垫上。

沙发在他们的总重量下令人不爽地呻吟起来，Ethan仰起身子，皱眉看着它。

“啊，Bessie女士可不是这里最坚固的家具，”Benji轻拍了一下沙发的侧面仿佛那是一匹忠诚的马，“但是，她尽力了。”

愉悦在Ethan眼中闪烁，还有一些更激烈的东西。“那么，是不是应该让老女孩休息一下？我们去别的地方？”

“……噢，”在经历了略显漫长的停顿和Ethan一次明显的扬眉之后，Benji明白过来，“好的，我们是应该这样做。”

他从Ethan下面爬出来，“我要从我的床上挪走差不多一周的脏衣服，可能床单也要换了，我在弄这些的时候，还有我把这地方弄得适合居住之后你可以跟着——”Benji转身去看Ethan是否在听，然后发现Ethan就跟在他身后三英寸的地方。

“我见过比你的脏衣服坏得多的东西，”Ethan点明，他靠在Benji背上，手指在Benji的衬衫上滑动。

“我不确定你见过，”Benji接受着，在Ethan的双手在他身上游走时气喘吁吁。

“我会抓住机会，”Ethan在Benji的耳垂边说道。

“我的冒险者，”在Ethan跟着他走过了门槛时，Benji深情地说，“你知道的……这是我最喜欢你的事情之一，在它没有把我逼疯的时候。”

“那我保证，我会在这里冒险，然后让你疯狂，在很长、很长的时间里。”

Ethan流畅地把他的衬衫拉过头顶，导致Benji相信他指的绝对不是工作场合的危险。

Benji忙乱的有样学样，笑着回击，“我想我能承受它。”

 

 

[1]题目出自Paul Brickman导演，Tom Cruise主演的Risky Business（1983），电影中文译名《乖仔也疯狂》，直译过来是危险业务

[2]原文是“There’s that pun you were looking for. Or is that just a double-entendre?” Ethan wondered. 里面pun和double-entendre在中文里都是“双关语”的意思，我翻的时候把pun翻译成“双关语”，因为pun似乎更符合我们传统的对“双关”的理解，Double Entendre勉强翻成了双重语义，如果大家有更好的翻法请务必留言给我。


End file.
